Brittana Files
by SadGirl79
Summary: This will be a collection of unrelated one-shots, some with slightly altered G.lee timelines, some completely AU. Expect some love and a lot of wanky. M rated just because... A/N a little exhibitionism never hurt anyone. Brittana all the way.
1. Blame It On The Alcohol

**A/N While this story tries to follow cannon I have taken liberties when necessary. I imagined this scenario while trying to fall asleep and decided to try to share it. This is my first go at writing this sort of thing, so be gentle.**

Blame It On The Alcohol

The bathroom was down a short hallway off the furnished part of the basement. Rachel didn't want anyone knowing about the small as it was unlike the theater that her dads had created downstairs and it was quite dark. Rachel thought it was enough having the glee club at her house let alone any of them being aware of this dark make out spot just on the other side of a closed-door. The least anyone knew about the layout of her house, Rachel thought, was for the best.

Knowing from her own basement, Brittany suspected there had to be a bathroom somewhere in the theater; she just needed to find it. Her flood gates where about to break free and a trek upstairs seemed too much for her bladder to bear. Brittany snuck through the one door Rachel had guarded in her sobriety as soon as no one was looking. She started walking down the small, dark hallway.

"Bingo," Brittany said aloud as she entered the small bathroom.

Not needing to turn on the light, Brittany found the toilet just as easy as she found the bathroom. She quickly relieved herself of the hour's worth of booze she'd been drinking.

Finally empty, having flushed the toilet and washed her hands, Brittany left the small room. Almost immediately she was stopped short when a small hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back around a short corner on the far side of the bathroom door.

Brittany knew the small hand well and would recognize Santana's touch even if she had a million other hands on her body.

Brittany knew Santana was feeling especially feisty that night. Santana might have come with Sam (and Brittany with Artie) but the body shots they had done told the girls that it was each other they really wanted to be with. Brittany knew it was just a matter of when Santana would come to her, not if, and for now that was OK. All they allowed each other at the moment was a physical attachment and it would have to do.

All of the ran through Brittany's head in the split seconds between Santana grabbing her wrist and pulling her in to a passionate kiss against the corner wall in that darkened hallway.

"Drop these down Britt-Britt," Santana said tugging on Brittany's shorts. As soon as Brittany had the button undone, Santana had pulled them down and off. Santana didn't like wasting time with Brittany when she knew there wasn't much to waste. Sex was the way Santana showed Brittany what she didn't dare say and she wanted every opportunity to express herself to her best friend.

Removing Brittany's shorts from her ankles and tossing them to the floor, Santana was very aware of her position. She was already bent over so she dropped to her knees. Santana took in an unobstructed view of the blondes naked hips in the dark. Her night vision was now kicking in.

"God she's beautiful, " Santana thought.

Not wanting to waste time, Santana leaned forward and took in a deep nasal breath before placing a kiss on Brittany's outer lips. Without any foreplay, smelling her was a good was to judge Brittany's arousal. Santana knew how differently Brittany could smell. She could tell that Brittany was receptive though not fully turned on and Santana took this as a cue to go ahead.

With her nose still buried in the small patch of Brittany's hair, Santana stuck out her tongue. Her tongue moved past a slightly swollen line of outer lip defense to an aware but not fully aroused clit. Moving her tongue up and down, Santana heard a moan escape from Brittany's mouth. Despite the lack of getting there, Santana knew this wasn't going to take long. She half regretted this but loved that for the moment Brittany was hers and there was nothing else in the world.

Taking Brittany's moaning as her only guidance (not letting her own sexual passion take over was Santana's specialty), Santana moved her hands up Brittany's legs from her ankles to her knees to her hips so they could find their way to Brittany's core. Santana spread Brittany's legs apart by moving forward on her knees. Santana spread Brittany's sex apart with her thumbs while her palms remained on her hips. Santana's tongue never stopping it's light up and down contact on Brittany's clit. Moans alternated with pleading breaths and became a near cry when Brittany felt Santana's tongue slide inside her. Brittany could feel the pressure of Santana's nose against her clit as the movement of her tongue against her g-spot was making it hard to stand. Luckily for her, Santana's hands where still on her hips and it kept her planted against the wall.

When Brittany started bucking against her movements, Santana had to shift her grip to the blonde's ass to keep a hold that wouldn't let either of them break contact. After a few rhythmic thrusts, Santana knew exactly how close Brittany was to cumming. She decided it was ok to just enjoy her taste as Brittany was taking care of herself, riding Santana's tongue as if her life depended on it.

Brittany's wetness gave away her orgasm before the spasms could take over. Brittany knew Santana was making her work for it and that she was savoring her taste. Brittany knew she wouldn't be let go of until she was climbing the wall in ecstasy. (They had done this before and would as it seems, do it again.)

"You are not RIGHT!" Brittany nearly shouted as soon as she could find the words.

"Wanky." Santana said with a grin as she handed Brittany her shorts from the floor.

Brittany's embarrassment at cumming so quickly subsided with Santana's small joke. Santana waited for Brittany to be steady enough to get her shorts on before saying that Brittany should leave first and she'd follow a few moments later.

Brittany nodded but instead of heading toward the exit, she grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her into a kiss. She could taste herself on Santana's lips and smiled slightly. Santana smiled back into their kiss and almost tripped over herself as Brittany was now pushing her back to the wall.

"Britt-Britt we have to get back. Someone's gotta be wondering where we are."

Ignoring what she said, Brittany took Santana in for another, deeper kiss. Brittany was expressing something unspoken between the two of them with her kiss.

Had it been just a bit easier to see, Santana would have been uncomfortable with the level of eye contact they were making at the moment. Brittany knew what they felt was more than just lust but until Santana was ready to say it, these moments would have to do.

Brittany moved her hand from Santana's to her face and placed her free hand around the smaller girl's waist. Softening their kiss, Brittany ran her hand down Santana's face to her neck, lightly touching down to her breast. They both moaned as Brittany squeezed firmly Santana's full breast. They both smiled again. Brittany began kissing Santana's cheek and as her hand made its way down Santana's body, she kissed her again on the lips. Kissing her partly because she loved to but also partly to keep down any protest Santana might give as her hand made its was to her waistband. Feeling words forming in Santana's throat, Brittany kissed her deeper and slid her hand deep into Santana's panties. Brittany could feel the heat and instantly was aware of just how wet Santana was.

Santana could do nothing but whimper and give into Brittany as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

How could Brittany make her feel so vulnerable, turned on and cared for all at once? What the fuck was this hold that Britt had over her, Santana wondered.

Pushing all her emotions back, Santana focused on the finger now moving against her clit. With her voice slightly choked, Santana managed to let out, "Oh Britt-Britt."

Brittany smiled. She was only vaguely aware that Santana's statement meant more than just to acknowledge the now two digits in contact with her clit. But since this was the only way they really spoke, Brittany kissed Santana's moist cheek and applied more pressure against a wet, swollen and wanting clit.

Brittany's long arms and fingers made it very easy for her to maneuver around Santana's body in a standing position and she knew how to take advantage of it. Just as Santana put both her arms around Brittany's shoulders, Brittany shifted her attention from Santana's clit to slide it in and out of her wet pussy. Keeping her palm against Santana's clit, Brittany moved in and out of her with her ring and middle fingers. Brittany wanted to see Santana cum, look her in the eyes as she did and this was the best position to make that happen.

Wet and swollen, Santana's cunt was telling Brittany exactly what to do and how. Two fingers sliding easily in and out as her palm took up slack against Santana's clit. Brittany knew Santana was close.

"_Coño nena__. _¡_No pare, no pare_!, " Santana shouted.

Brittany didn't know what she was saying but took it as a 'don't stop!' and at least for tonight she would not make her wait for release. As Santana's pussy spasmed and her hips bucked against Brittany's hand, Brittany kissed Santana's cheek, tasting something more than sweat. Before she could realize what she was tasting Santana ripped the thought from her mind by grabbing her lips into a very deep, very passionate kiss.

"Que rica, mi linda, " Santana said while a last wave shivered thru her body.

Brittany's hand broke free from Santana's waistband and she brought her fingers to her mouth to taste her friend.

"You're not so bad yourself," Brittany said with a smile.

With a grunt, Santana pushed herself off the wall. She and Brittany freshened up in the small, dark bathroom and made their staggered way back to the party.


	2. Barracks Behavior

**A/N I am still working on another fic, but I figure to keep you guys interested I'll drop you a one-off. Hope you enjoy.**

"C'mon Britt, Puck won't mind us staying in his room. Finn is on leave with Rachel and he's got the extra bed." Santana said, coaxing the blonde up the stairs of the barracks toward the second floor and Puck's room.

"I think we should just go back to our barracks. I don't like staying in some guys room," Brittany said with as much conviction as her alcohol laced brain could muster.

"He's not just some guy, he's Puck. He doesn't give a fuck about anything, especially us staying in his room. And besides that blowhard SSgt Sylvester is on CQ tonight and you know she'll give us extra duty for coming in smelling of booze." Santana said as they made their way to the front of Puck's door. "It's cool Britt-Britt, Puck won't care, I promise."

Britt rolled her eyes but knew Santana was right. If SSgt Sylvester caught them smelling of alcohol, they would definitely be cleaning the front of Headquarters on the second day of their weekend pass. She didn't care much for Puck but he was their closest and cheapest option for the night, and made note that next time she would spring for a hotel room off base. "Fine, we don't really have any other choice," Brittany finally relented.

Smiling that Brittany gave in, Santana knocked three times on Puck's door. It took a moment but the pair heard him shuffling around, tripping on something and finally cursing as he opened the door.

"Lopez and Pierce," he said rubbing sleep from his eyes and looking the pair up and down. "What the hell can I do for you?"

"We need a place to crash. Hotel was full and Sylvester is on duty tonight," Santana said pushing past Puck. "I know Man-boobs is out with the Man-hands so you got the room."

Puck couldn't argue with Santana, he was too tired to win anyway. "Fine, mi casa es su casa," he said closing the door as Brittany entered. He smiled faintly at her and walked over to Santana. "Just stay quiet, I'm nursing a wicked hangover." He threw himself on his bed. Within a few moments he was passed out again, not even bothering to adjust the covers he was laying on.

"See, he doesn't care," Santana said pointing her thumb at Puck. She walked over to the light switch and turned the lights off. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark and she grabbed Brittany's hand as soon as she could find it in the darkness.

"I still don't like the idea of staying here San," Brittany said not moving too far from the door.

"It's ok baby, I promise," Santana said, trying to reassure her girlfriend. "Puck is a good guy. He's always known about us and never said anything. And sure he can be a perv, but he's harmless. Besides, he knows I'd put my bayonet in his ass if he was anything but polite to you." Santana placed a soft, reassuring kiss on the corner of Brittany's worried mouth. She felt a smile developing on Brittany's face.

"I trust that you know it's ok," Brittany said in a whisper against Santana's lips. She brushed her nose against Santana's in a playful manor that let Santana know she wasn't worried anymore. Santana smiled and moved to kiss Brittany again. This time she tilted her head slightly and took Brittany's bottom lip slightly into her mouth. For a moment both their eyes were open and locked but with a soft moan, Brittany closed her eyes and felt between her legs the attention Santana giving her bottom lip. She felt weak in the knees and had to grab Santana by the back of the head to pull her into a full kiss. She was always turned on by her girlfriend, but alcohol made it hard for Brittany to put up much of a fight, even if the fight was just to tease Santana.

Still fully kissing Brittany, Santana grabbed her by the hips and led her to the free bed. She pushed her down gently, following her closely as Brittany was still holding a handful of her hair, both women holding fast to their deepening kiss. Santana adjusted herself so that her left thigh was in between Brittany's slightly apart legs. She pushed them further apart with a nudge of her thigh, finally being able to rub her thigh against Brittany's core. The blonde moaned lustfully into the brunette's mouth. Santana felt her own core spasm with an intensity, wanting to have a quick release. She put her hand under Brittany's head and pulled her even closer into their kiss. Her free hand found it's way to Brittany's breast, fondling it firmly but not painfully. She loved the feel of her girlfriend underneath her and was getting incredibly eager to cum. She told herself to pace herself or she would have an embarrassing moment of cumming from just touching Brittany. It had happened once, when they were first together and it took Santana a while to recover from her embarrassment.

Pulling back from their kiss, Santana's mouth found Brittany's neck. She licked Brittany's neck lightly as her hand and and thigh continued to rub against the blonde's body. "You know what I'd like baby?" Santana asked her quietly moaning girlfriend.

"What baby?" Brittany was barely able to keep her voice low enough not to wake Puck. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head at the feel of Santana's tongue on her neck.

"I'd like you to sit on my face," Santana whispered into Brittany's ear, her hot breath hypnotizing her.

Brittany's hand reached down to Santana's thigh bringing it closer into her hot core, she raised her hips a little before she was able to answer. "No, you sit on mine," she was finally able to say into a shocked Santana's ear. The brunette stopped her movements against Brittany's body for a second and when Brittany's hand cupped her breast she relented.

Santana stood up quickly and with Brittany's help was free of her jeans in just a few seconds. She was about to pull down her panties when Brittany told her to leave them on. She looked down at her girlfriend, who was sitting on the bed, and cupped her face, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She moved forward, leading Brittany to lay down fully on the bed and sat straddling her. Brittany put her hands underneath Santana's hips ad guided the brunette's body up her own until Santana's moist panty covered pussy was above her face. She moved the cotton to the side and looked up at the glistening flesh. Not even a second had passed before her tongue had found the soft folds of Santana's pussy. She licked gently, lifting her head slightly, in a teasing but pleasing manner. She knew Santana was turned on but wanted to savor her taste, a mixture of sweat and grapefruit.

Santana was trying to keep herself calm. She was glad Brittany had started out slow but she began to gently rock her hips back and forth over Brittany's outstretched tongue. She liked the teasing of Brittany's tongue, but the need to have release was overtaking her. She grabbed the headboard for support and was steadily rocking against Brittany's tongue. She let out a loud moan the moment Brittany's tongue entered her and she heard Puck stir in his sleep. Both women stopped their actions to see if Santana had woken Puck and giggled in relief when the heard him snoring.

Santana moved away from Brittany's face and half sat on her chest. "That was too close," she said looking down at the blonde. "Let's go to the bathroom." She was off Brittany in a second and standing beside the bed. Brittany stood up and followed Santana to the bathroom that was inside Puck's room. Santana pushed to door shut and turned on the light, temporarily blinding them both. Covering her eyes to look at Brittany, she was laughing. "That was fucking close," she said in an amused tone.

"I know!" Brittany said, not as amused as Santana, she was annoyed they had to stop. She pulled the brunette into a kiss as she leaned back against the closed door, her right hand finding the lock and closing it. Santana leaned into Brittany, grabbing the bottom of the blonde's shirt. They barely stopped kissing as Santana freed Brittany of the soft, faded t-shirt. She was good at freeing Brittany of her clothes with minimal interference to what they were doing, a skill she happily developed over the time they had been together. Santana broke their kiss as she started to move down to Brittany's sport-bra covered breasts. She pulled to top of the bra down far enough to free Brittany's breasts, grabbing a nipple between her lips. She sucked it into her mouth, biting down firmly on the erect flesh.

Brittany moaned loudly and began to unbutton her own pants. Santana let go of her breast, raking her teeth harshly away from reddened, raw flesh. She knelt down to help Brittany out of her pants and underwear and when she saw Brittany's wet and swollen core, she wasted no time taking her into her mouth. She sucked on Brittany's clit as she moved her left hand to play with her wet entrance. Brittany moved her legs further apart and bent her knees slightly to give Santana the best access. Without hesitation, two of the brunette's fingers found their way inside the blonde, slowly moving in and out. Brittany's legs started shaking, so she moved her right arm just in front of Brittany's hips so that she could steady her. She began quickening and deepening her movements inside of Brittany as her tongue licked feverishly against her clit. She was deep inside Brittany as she started to feel contracting muscles tighten around her fingers. She held Brittany tightly against the door as the wave of her orgasm began to build. Suddenly, Santana's chin and arm were covered in a clear liquid. She could feel it's warmth running down her neck and let go of Brittany's clit. She thought for a second that maybe Brittany had peed on her, but it didn't smell like pee. She looked at her arm, which still had fingers inside her girlfriend, and realized that Brittany had just cum on her. She had heard about a woman ejaculating but had never experienced it. Finally thinking it was kinda cool, she sped up the motion of her fingers inside of Brittany, bringing her to a second and third orgasm.

Santana looked up at her girlfriend as the last waves of pleasure subsided. She looked at her breasts, still bare from when she exposed them, and noticed that Brittany had one in her hand. She had been playing with her own breasts while Santana was eating her out. Santana liked that Brittany touched herself like that and thought it was a real turn on.

She made her way back up the tall blonde's body, kissing and sucking until she reached her mouth. Her lips were swollen and Brittany moaned at the taste of herself on Santana's mouth. Santana thought to mention what had just happened but was distracted when Brittany began moving her to an adjacent wall. She opened her eyes as they kissed when Brittany's hand found it's way into her panties.

Breaking the kiss, but not the eye contact, Brittany parted Santana's pussy and stroked her clit in a small circular manner. She didn't have to do much before she heard Santana in a hushed whisper say, "Baby I'm close." Brittany smiled and said, "I know."

It took no more than a minute before Santana was hunched over and shaking in Brittany's arms, the intensity of her orgasm making it hard for her move.

Brittany gave Santana a few minutes to collect herself before asking if she wanted a shower. Santana nodded and undressed as Brittany ran the water. They couldn't stop smiling at each other and stayed in the shower long after they were clean, just basking in post-sex bliss.

Santana was the first to realize they had no clean towels and told Brittany that she thought she knew where they kept the clean towels. She stuck her head out of the bathroom doorway to make sure Puck was asleep and ran toward Finn's locker. She grabbed two towels and quickly covered herself.

"Dude, I told you guys to be quiet," Puck moaned from his bed.

"Shut up and go back to sleep," Santana snapped as she made it back to the bathroom without being seen.


	3. Not some random playlist

Santana was nervously pacing her room. She had taken Brittany's advice and decided that moving to New York was the best and most logic thing for her to do. All her things were shipped from Louisville and still in boxes. Brittany had agreed to come over and help her downsize what she really needed to bring to NY with her. Santana was anxiously awaiting the blonde's arrival.

She cautiously fiddled with her iPod. She was actually becoming afraid of it. It seemed to have a mind of its own and played songs that went along what was going on at the moment for her. She hit the on-the-go play list and a song started.

_It's never enough to say I'm sorry_

_It's never enough to say I care_

The first two verses were enough to make Santana shut the thing off. Silence was better than the torment of listening to someone singing her emotions. She walked back to the pile of clothes on her bed and started refolding some things. She had to shake her head rather violently when she started to hum the tune of the song that had just played.

Suddenly a knock came at her door. It was Brittany. Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she was as ready as she could be to see the woman she loved but could not have.

"Come in Britt," she said while still folding clothes.

"Hey San," the blonde said opening the door slowly. She stuck her head in the doorway cautiously before entering Santana's room. She wasn't sure what she was afraid to see, but in the back of her mind she knew it was Quinn she was afraid to see with Santana in her room. She had heard about what happened in the hotel and was afraid that it developed into more than a one night thing. She told herself she'd be alright with Santana moving on but wouldn't be ok if moving on meant being with Quinn. That was odd and just wrong to Brittany.

The room was free of the last third of the Unholy Trinity and Brittany breathed a little easier. "You started without me?" Brittany said walking over to the busy brunette.

"Yeah, there's a lot more than I thought," she said looking to the blonde that was now standing by her side. She instinctively went to kiss her hello on the cheek but hesitated half way through the action. Sensing Santana's hesitation and not wanting to make the situation any more awkward, Brittany closed the gap and kissed Santana softly on the cheek.

"It's good to see you," she said honestly. She took the shirt Santana was aimlessly holding and finished folding it for her. She put it on a small pile of shirts that Santana had started.

"You too, Britt-Britt," the brunette felt like she couldn't move with Brittany standing so close to her. She wanted to kiss her, to hold her, but she was no longer hers to do that with. "Sam was ok dropping you off?" she said to remind herself that they stood there as friends and nothing more.

"Yeah why wouldn't he be?" Brittany stepped back from Santana, giving a little space between them. She was taken aback by the mention of Sam. Things had been strained between them but she didn't want to let on to that to Santana. He was becoming all too aware of the longing glances that Brittany had been sharing with Santana and it was placing a wedge between them. Brittany was still in love with Santana and Sam could do nothing about that.

Santana just shrugged and resumed folding her clothes. The silence that had no fallen between the two of them was now too hard for Brittany to bear. She walked to where she knew the iPod dock was.

Brittany played with the iPod sitting on the dresser. "San, why aren't you playing any music?" She scrolled through the play lists and frowned.

"Cause its all out of date," Santana said jokingly. She hoped to discourage her ex-girlfriend from attempting to play anything from that haunted mp3 player.

Brittany found a song and played it. "Not so out of date," she smiled to Santana, who was watching her with a worried look. A few verses played and Brittany began dancing a little and singing along.

_I can't wait til I get you on the floor, good looking_

_Going out so hot, just like an oven_

_And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it_

_It's so fire and it's all mine_

Brittany danced her way to Santana and took her hand, pulling her into an impromptu dance. The song was fast and upbeat but the lyrics were what was making both their hearts race, not the fast pace of the dance steps they were doing.

_Love is swinging in the air tonight_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love_

Santana broke away from the dance and moved to the iPod, fat forwarding the track. The lyrics were ringing in her head making it hard for her not to grab Brittany and hold her. "_I can't_," she thought. "_Britt, I can't be so close to you._"

Brittany stood there a little confused and hurt. She wasn't sure what had made Santana move away from her and assumed that maybe she didn't like the song. The next song however was one that they had listened to together and was one of Brittany's favorites. Santana fast forwarded it as well, but Brittany walked to her and rewound it.

"This is our song San, I want to hear it," she placed her hand on top of the brunettes.

_Crossing my heart_

_Open wide_

_You're my crystal and clover_

Brittany stood close to Santana and leaned into her, kissing her softly on the lips. She thought of nothing else but the soft feel that she had been so desperately missing.

_All of me, honestly_

_Is dedicated to hold you_

"Britt," Santana said with a sad look on her face. "We can't do this." She rested her forehead against Brittany's. It was taking all the energy she had to not grab hold of her and take her away from all this. Sam, Lima, everything and start a life together in New York City.

_Swear to god_

_Double know_

_What would you do if I stole you tonight?_

_Why waste time?_

Brittany grabbed the back of Santana's head and said, "Yes, we can," before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Brittany was tired of holding back around Santana. She loved her and wanted to be with her. "_Fuck Quinn, Fuck Sam,_" she thought.

_Feelings are good_

_Nothing to say_

_Just want my head on your shoulder_

Tears began to fall from Santana's eyes. "I love you so much Britt," she was beginning to loose control of what she was feeling. She put her hands around the blonde's waist and pulled her in ever so closer. "I love you so much," she said, gripping onto the blonde as if she would never let her go again.

_Banana Split _

_Honestly_

_You're my remote controller_

_Between you and me_

_Suddenly_

_Something something something is on my mind_

"San, I love you too," the blonde had replied, tears now streaking her face. "I want us to be together." She moved her hand to Santana's chin to lift her face slightly so she could look her in the eyes. She met the comfortably warm brown with a smile.

Santana's mind was racing with what Brittany had just said to her. She knew she had made a mistake letting her go, one that she thought she would have to deal with for the rest of her life. Now, this woman that she so much loved said to her that she wanted to be with her. The sadness that had filled her heart so much recently was lifting and a great happiness and want was taking its place.

_Because the world goes on without us_

_It doesn't matter what we do_

They stood for a moment holding each other before Santana, feeling over taken with emotion, picked Brittany up and brought her over to the clothes covered bed. She plopped her down on a pile of just washed clothes and Brittany started to giggle. She turned to look at what it was she was laying on and pushed the entire pile to the floor. She grabbed Santana by the shirt and as she lay back, she took the brunette with her.

_All silhouettes with no regrets_

_When I'm melting into you_

_I belong in your arms_

_I belong in your arms_

Santana, feeling the blonde underneath her for the first time in months, began attacking Brittany's neck with small kisses and an occasional bite. She was finding it hard to believe that she was once again experiencing the sweet taste of Brittany's skin. The more skin she covered the more it seemed she wanted to devour and it was evident that Brittany felt the same way when she tugged the bottom of her own shirt and lifted it above her head.

_It doesn't matter what we do_

_All silhouettes with no regrets_

Santana leaned up and paused momentarily to look at Brittany. Her eyes were dark with desire and the brunette wasted no more time in removing her own shirt. She laid back down on top of the blonde and kissed her passionately. It was a matter of seconds as Brittany reached her hands around Santana's back and unhooked her bra. Her hands lingered on the soft skin and defined muscles of the brunette's back. She forgot how good it felt to run her fingernails down her skin.

_When I'm melting into you_

_I belong in your arms_

_I belong in your arms_

The song ended but Santana's rediscovery of Brittany's body did not. The next song came on and Santana, who had been wincing at her iPod's insistence on singing her feelings, had to smile to herself, score two for that little device. She placed a hand around Brittany's back and freed her from her bra.

_All the simple things you say (never gone away)_

_Taken all my breath away_

_So I've come back to stay_

Santana kissed Brittany's lips so softly, they were barely touching. She took a moment to feel her soft lips against hers. She let her nose brush a familiar but very mush missed counterpart. And when she opened her eyes to find the blue that she had so desperately missed, she kissed Brittany open mouthed and deeply. She would not take this for granted anymore.

_All the little things you do (just like I always knew)_

_Keeps me running back to you_

_Cause I belong with you_

Brittany moaned into Santana's passionate kiss. She thought she would never feel the heat and passion that emanated from the brunette again. She put one hand through Santana's thick hair and the other around the top of her thigh. Santana was lying between Brittany's legs and the blonde took advantage of this to pull the brunette in closer to her throbbing core. Time and separation, it seemed, only fueled the passion the couple felt for each other.

_This is something that's quite beautiful_

_Found what I've been looking for_

_Like the sunshine it's so wonderful_

_In my heart I feel it _

_Something that's so beautiful_

Santana, taking Brittany's lead and trying to satisfy her own burning need began rolling her hips against the blonde's center. She placed her hands on the outside of each of Brittany's breasts and cupped them firmly, moving her head to take one into her mouth. She moaned against it when she felt Brittany's grasp of her hair tighten. A smile widened on her face when she heard the blonde mutter, "Shit, San, I've missed you."

_Something so beautiful_

_Something so beautiful_

The brunette stopped rocking her hips against the blonde as she made her way down her body. She placed a trail of wet kisses just below Brittany's breast line toward her belly button. She paused there and looked up to the blonde who had just let go of her hair to see why she was stopping. Santana caught Brittany's gaze and winked at her before sticking her tongue into her newly adorned navel. She took the dangling piece of jewelry that Brittany was wearing into her mouth and tugged gently on it. "_I'm gonna have to ask her about this_," she said to herself as she let the jewelry go and continued down Brittany's lower abdomen.

_This is the place where I can lay (now I'm home to stay)_

_Puts a smile upon my face_

_Keeps me warm and safe_

Brittany's body was tense and arching into Santana's every touch. She wanted Santana's attention on the now soaking wet part of her that was still covered by her jeans. She impatiently put her hands around the brunette's arms that were still cupping her breasts and undid her own pants, pulling them and her underwear as low as she could manage, being restricted by Santana on top of her. The brunette, again following Brittany's lead, pulled her pants and underwear all the way off. She knelt on the floor, looking at Brittany spread open in front of her. In an instant she had taken the blonde into her mouth, moaning against her swollen and wet clit. This had become a standard for Santana that no other woman could meet up to. The taste and feel of Brittany were the most incredible things that Santana had ever experienced.

_Time is proof that we're not wrong (always been so strong)_

_I never feel like I was gone_

_I'm back where I belong_

Santana licked and rolled her tongue against Brittany, feeling her urgency for release increasing in the movement of her hips with her tongue. She took a few moments to slowly enjoy the feeling she had been missing. She had placed her hands around Brittany's thighs to move her closer to her and removed one had so she could enter into Brittany. Two fingers were welcomed in by warmth that Santana had known but never forgotten. She looked up again to the blonde to see that her hands were now covering her face. One hand covering her tightly shut eyes and the other being used as a bit, so that she would not let out a scream. Santana sped her tongue, knowing by watching Brittany so many times before that she was close to coming.

_This is something that's quite beautiful_

_Found what I've been looking for_

_Like the sunshine it's so wonderful_

Keeping her fingers at a slow but deeply penetrating pace, Santana felt the muscles around her fingers beginning to spasm. She moved her free hand quickly from around Brittany's thigh to her lower belly to hold the blonde steady as her orgasm took over her body. She continued licking as Brittany's fast breathing turned into a clothing covered scream and finally into a moan that emanated from her throat and through a big smile. The brunette stopped only when she knew Brittany could take no more and slowly made her way back up the long, athletic body.

_In my heart I feel it _

_Something that's so beautiful_

_Something so beautiful_

_Something so…_

She kissed and sucked her way back up Brittany's body until she was finally lying fully on top of her. She removed the shirt that Brittany had been using as sound proofing and found that the blonde was crying.

_This is something that's quite beautiful_

_Found what I've been looking for_

_Like the sunshine it's so wonderful_

_In my heart I feel it _

Santana looked worried that maybe she had taken advantage of Brittany in an emotional state. She wanted her but not at the cost of hurting her anymore than she had already done. She made to lie next to Brittany, so she could find out what she had done to upset her, when the blonde put her arms around the brunette and held her close.

"Don't fucking go anywhere," the blonde said, finally smiling and confusing Santana even more. "I am so fucking happy right now, that if you move or leave, I'll kill you."

The blonde's words shocked Santana but made her smile. She could see now that Brittany was crying happy tears and that the threat she had just made jokingly should be taken completely seriously. "I'm not going anywhere without out you Britt. I promise," Santana said as she kissed the tears from Brittany's face. "We have some things to take care of now you know?"

"I know," the blonde replied. "Where's my phone?" she said patting the bed, looking for her pants and her phone. "I know just where to start."

_Something that's so beautiful_

_Something so beautiful_

_Something so beautiful_

**A/N I realize that the timeline of this fic only lasts about 15 minutes at most, but lets face it, they were an intense fifteen minutes. Hope you enjoyed it anyway (:**


	4. Home Warming

Brittany paced the kitchen of her apartment in anticipation of Santana's arrival. She had been in the city a little over two months and Santana had yet to visit her or her new apartment. They had had an awkward lunch a few weeks back where Brittany had tried to win her ex-girlfriend back with a declaration of undying love and devotion, but it seems that time and the city had hardened Santana's heart toward the blonde. In a desperate attempt to have some time alone with Santana again, Brittany had spent hours talking both Kurt and Rachel into speaking to her on her behalf, understanding that Sam was just a lonely mistake she made while biding her time until graduation. A mistake she knew in the back of her mind she never would have made if Santana had not let her fail the twelfth grade in the first place, "_I mean she could have paid attention to the fact I was failing and needed help! I looked out for her didn't I?_" The blonde thought about that quite often, along with having to swallow the bullshit reason she gave her for breaking up with her in the first place, "_An energy exchange my ass! She just wanted to fuck around. I mean Quinn? Of all the crazy pussy she could have went after!_" Brittany shook her head free of these thoughts. She wanted a fresh start with Santana, she was the only person she ever truly loved, and thinking about all their mistakes was not the way to start anew.

Brittany checked her watch and paced even more nervously. Santana was now late. Fifteen minutes late and Brittany was afraid that it may mean that she wasn't showing up at all. She closed her eyes and told herself to get a grip, that she would show. "_Maybe she doesn't know the area and got lost_," the blonde suddenly had an image of Santana walking around Mill Basin cursing at her because she couldn't find the address. Brittany frowned at the thought that Santana wouldn't know her way around Brooklyn. "_Maybe the train was running late_," her mind was racing again in a nervous dread when she heard a loud knock at the door. She was startled back to reality and ran to the door, smiling broadly in anticipation at seeing the woman she loved with all her heart.

"Hey, I think this is yours," said Frank, Brittany's landlord's son. He was a good looking guy and often flirted with Brittany since she moved in, though she had made it all but clear that she was not interested. He was holding a bag of take out food that Brittany had ordered about an hour earlier. "They rang our bell; I paid for it and thought to bring it down here myself."

"Thanks," Brittany said, no longer smiling and finding it hard to hide her disappointment, took the food from him. "Let me get the money for you," she said turning her back to him in her doorway to bring the food into the kitchen and retrieve her wallet. She didn't realize he had slipped into her apartment behind her until she heard him speak again, this time almost behind her.

"I love what you've done in here," he said looking around. He wasn't really interested the décor but more in finding out if anyone else was in the apartment.

"How much do I owe you?" Brittany was really uncomfortable being alone with Frank, there was just something about him she found creepy. She fumbled through the few bills in her wallet, not remembering exactly how much the restaurant had quoted her over the phone. She was fully prepared to give him all she had just to get him out of her apartment.

"It was $62.98 plus tip," he said. He was now staring at the blonde. "That's a lot of food for someone as slim as you Britt. Your boyfriend coming over?" He looked toward a small table in the kitchen that had been set for two and narrowed his eyes. "Lucky guy," he didn't seem to be making any move to leave.

"My girlfriend," Brittany said matter-of-factly, still not looking up at him while handing him seventy dollars over the kitchen island.

Looking again at the candles and wine glasses set on the table he looked confused and a little hopeful. "This is a little romantic for a friendly get together don't you think?" He had heard what Brittany said but the implication of the word girlfriend didn't sink into his simple little brain. "I can stay if you two ladies want company."

"She means girlfriend-girlfriend asshole," Santana was holding a bouquet of flowers and standing in the entrance to the kitchen. The blonde's smile had returned to her face.

Frank's mouth dropped open in shock as he looked between the pair. "You're… you're a dyke?" he asked the blonde. Brittany looked very surprised and wasn't entirely sure if she should answer that question.

"I'm the dyke, she's bi," Santana said loudly as she approached the kitchen island and kissed Brittany on the lips, handing her the flowers. They smiled at each other before Santana whispered to Brittany to put them in some water. She stood for a second watching Brittany looking for a vase before turning back to the unwanted guest in the kitchen. "And you are still here because why? She's bi but clearly not interested," Santana was taking off her jacket in anticipation of going all Lima Heights on this guy when his brain finally started functioning and made to leave. "Oh and I think dinner's on you tonight bro," she snatched the money out of his hand and put it on the island. He didn't protest, just left quietly. Santana put her jacket on a chair and followed him out, locking the door behind him.

She returned to the kitchen with a worried look on her face. "Britt, you can't be so trusting of people…," she was interrupted mid-sentence by a kiss and a joyful blonde in her arms. She smiled and sighed at the feeling of the blonde finally back in her arms after all these months.

"You saved me," Brittany said peppering Santana's lips with small kisses. "He's such a creep." Brittany just kept kissing, forgetting about all the anxiety she was feeling minutes earlier.

Santana too was nervous coming into this reunion. She had felt like she had messed things up beyond repair when she had let Brittany go earlier that year. She had a small voice in the back of her head that was telling her Brittany was really in love with Sam and there was nothing she could do about that. She would have kept her distance from Brittany if that meant that she would be happy but when the blonde moved to NYC, Santana felt completely confused and a little angry. In fact all the ambivalent feelings Santana was having toward Brittany was what kept her from seeing her this whole time. She would love the blonde until the day she died, but would be without her if that's what made her happy. Moving to NYC didn't say she wanted that though even if she was "in love" with Sam. It took some convincing on the part of her roommates to ignore that little voice and go after the girl she loved so deeply. Each longer lingering kiss the blonde placed on her lips erased every ounce of self-doubt from the brunette's mind.

Sensing that the kissing was leading to something else and only because her stomach started to growl, Brittany pulled back from Santana. Still very close to the brunette, she tapped her nose with hers and reminded her that they had food. "It's not Breadstix, but it's pretty good," she said as she pushed Santana towards the bag of take out. "Get that ready," she said smiling coyly at her. "I'll get the wine."

Santana pouted about being released from Brittany's arms but laughed in surprise that she was able to get a bottle of wine. "Some narc took my fake ID a few weeks after I got here. Glad you still got yours," she was taking the food containers out and placing them on the island, looking from the island to the table in search of the plates. Her eyes watered a little and she smiled broadly, seeing that Brittany had placed the flowers she had just given her in the middle of the table. In a large cut open water bottle instead of a vase but that made Santana beam with happiness even more. "_God I've missed you Britt_," she thought to herself before continuing her search for plates.

"Ah, what? Rosario Cruz is no more?" the blonde sounded genuinely disappointed. "She was kinda hot," she said before walking behind Santana and kissing her again on the lips. "_I've missed you so much San_," Brittany thought. It seemed their thoughts were syncing up rather quickly. She smiled, guessing at what the brunette had been searching for. "Plates are on the table. On the other side of the flowers." She put the wine next to the food and turned around to search for the corkscrew. "_Why do I not know where anything is in here_," she thought to her self wanting to dump the contents of every drawer out in frustration. She was glad she had decided not to cook because that would have been an extremely trying task for the blonde. Things seemed so difficult for her when Santana was not around.

Santana grabbed the plates and brought them to the island to fill them full of food. Watching Brittany searching frantically, she was suddenly curious at what wine selection she had made. She grabbed the bottle and laughed a little louder than she intended to making the blonde stop her frantic search through the drawers and ask her what was so funny. "Manischewitz wine Britt-Britt? Berry swears by this stuff, says it's the only wine her religion allows her to drink. Which by the way you know she's eating meat now?" Santana carried on with a few more Berry-centric details.

Brittany stood there listening to the brunette talk about her roommate in a way she had never heard before. She was still making fun of the girl but there was no meanness in her tone. They seemed to actually be friends now and Brittany made note. She could no longer dislike the girl who had not only helped her get Santana back but had been a genuine friend to her. She would hug that girl so hard the next time she sees her she thought. "Makes sense you talking about Rachel you know. She recommended the wine," she said turning around to continue her search.

"Well Britt, reason why I brought her up in the first place was cause I learned a little something about this here kosher wine." Brittany stopped once again to look at the brunette. Santana turned around and smiled coyly at her, "it's got a twist off cap." She handed the open bottle to the blonde and smacked her on the ass. "Now go sit down baby girl, I wants to gets my eat on."

They sat, drinking, eating and talking for almost two hours. Santana recounted some of her stories of being in the big city and Brittany shared how she had worked really hard and almost became valedictorian. Santana was so proud of her girl for that but Brittany didn't share the fact that she did it all so that she would make sure not to spend another second in Lima and away from her. All that Brittany ever wanted was sitting across the table from her, laughing childishly at stories of Lord Tubbington's stint in rehab and budding feline porn career.

"Our sextape made him famous you know!" Brittany said as she got up from the table and walked towards her bedroom door. She opened it and the fat cat came running out like he'd just seen a ghost. He scurried across Santana's legs, rubbing himself quickly against them just to be instinctively kicked at by the brunette. She felt bad for a second because she really did miss that little guy even though she hated cats. "The bedroom is no longer occupied," Brittany said. Santana took no time at all in getting up from the table to join the blonde in what ever it was she had in mind.

**XXX**

With their bellies full and feeling the effects of the wine, they quickly took their reconciliation to the bedroom. Sloppy wet kisses were soon replaced with slow deliberate movements that came with years of learning and teasing each others bodies. Santana slowly kissed from Brittany's temple down her face to her earlobe. She paused a moment to inhale the smell of Brittany's hair and that's when the little voice started to speak up again. "_He touched her like this dozens maybe hundreds of times_," it chided her brain until she stopped all actions immediately, causing the blonde to look at her in extreme confusion. "Britt, I am so afraid I can't give you what you need. Physically I mean," Santana spoke honestly, tears threatening to well up in her eyes. She was still feeling insecure it seemed.

"Well, I thought about that San. One it's not really a big deal, I mean I like being with guys but I love being with you. And two, I thought about this and think I have found something that will keep us both satisfied. On a few levels." Brittany smiled, knowing Santana had no clue what she was talking about. She walked to a small box she had sitting on her dresser and opened it. "I bought something that will please me whenever the need finds me and something that will also let you know that you are the only one fulfilling that need." Taking it out of the box, Brittany turned around to show Santana her latest acquisition. An eight inch long purple dildo with an accompanying leather harness. "I always pictured you in purple," she said smiling broadly.

The brunette's eyes were wide with surprise. Never had she thought about bringing something like that into their love making. She was even more shocked that Brittany wanted her to use that. She had always assumed that for the blonde she wanted to be made love too differently by her than she had been with guys. Maybe this is where some of her insecurity about Sam was coming from. Brittany wanted all of that from her and not some stupid boy. The though made Santana happy and she was smiling a bit too foolishly. Trying to stop herself from making her internal high-fives too evident to Brittany she walked over to her and took the harness from her. "I can rock some purple, though how the hell does this thing work?" She turned it around in her hands.

"The salesgirl showed me," Brittany said barely containing her own excitement. She wasn't sure Santana would go along with the idea of wearing a rubber phallus but didn't question it either. She took the harness back from Santana and showed her how it went together. "Now drop your pants so we can get it on you."

The blonde's boldness was still shocking Santana and she hesitated. Brittany thought quick to not let Santana's initial bravery at using this sex toy falter and grabbed the brunette's hand, bringing it up to her mouth and gently kissing the pads of her fingers. "I want you to know that just the thought of you using this on me is turning me on very much." She locked eyes with Santana as she guided her hand down the front of her body and into the waist of the short shorts she was wearing.

Santana's hand knew its way from there and found easy access to a smooth, warm and very wet center. Her eyes closed instinctively, letting her sense of touch be the only sense that was perceptive. She moved her fingers slowly up and down Brittany's slick folds until she realized neither of them was breathing. She opened her eyes and looked to the beauty in front of her. "Breath Britt," she said through a smile.

"I know, I'm trying!" Brittany let out a small laugh. She wanted Santana on her and was about to let this discussion wait for another time when the brunette surprised her again.

"Ok," Santana said taking her hands out of Brittany's shorts to fumble with the button and zipper of her own pants. "You have to help me in it though cause it still looks confusing as fuck to me." Her pants and underwear were in a discarded pile next to them within the blink of an eye.

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes again and without even making a sound had taken off her own clothes and was on her knees in front of the brunette. She motioned for Santana to lift each one of her feet so that she could slide the harness on without having to undo it. She slid it up smooth, tan legs until it was just around the top of her thighs. In her haste she failed to realize just how close her face had been to Santana's exposed center. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the outer lips of Santana's sex. When she tasted her wetness on her lips, she stuck her tongue out in search of her clit.

Santana's knees felt like they were about to buckle when she found a small but deeply lustful voice in the back of her throat. "Britt, stop before I figure out something else for us to do," she was now panting but pulled the blonde away from her. Missing the contact immediately she second guessed her last decision when she grabbed the straps of the harness and continued it up until it was around her hips. She looked at it and figured out where it tightened and secured it so it was snug.

Brittany was still kneeling in front of her, watching ever little movement Santana was making in adjusting the harness. She had to lean back a little because she was afraid Santana would put her eye out with an extra eight inches in front of her that she was still unaware of and a trip to the ER was not on the list of things she wanted to do that night. Once the harness was on tight enough to stay in place and Brittany was sure she was safe, she took her eyes off of it and looked up into the most beautiful set of eyes she has ever seen in her life. She missed looking into those eyes every second they were apart and without breaking the eye contact, Brittany slid her hands around Santana's ass and squeezed. "_That ass_," she thought as she guided Santana's hips forward and a purple head into her mouth. She watched Santana as her eyes closed and her hand found its way to the back of Brittany's head. She continued to watch as an entirely different look of pleasure crossed the brunette's face and held fast in her grip as Santana's hips started moving forward in a desperate rhythm to find every inch of the inside of Brittany's mouth.

"Oh god Britt, let's go to the bed. I'm not going to last much longer," Santana said pulling half of the dildo back out of Brittany's mouth. She could feel every inch of it against her center and every motion it made inside of the blonde radiated to her clit. She bent over to try to compose herself and noticed her own wetness was dripping down her thighs. "_Calm down Lopez_," she said to herself, watching the blonde make her way to the bed and followed slowly behind her.

Brittany laid across the bed width-wise with her legs still over the edge. She lifted a foot toward Santana and traced up the front of her body with it. Her toes teased the soft skin of Santana's naked thigh and headed up toward the dildo she was wearing. "Take off your short and stop making me wait San," the blonde said in a deep lustful voice. The brunette freed herself from her top and bra and threw them somewhere behind her.

Santana's body reacted by immediately forming goose bumps. She was already wet from having had Brittany help her put the toy on, something she didn't really expect to be turned on by, but now it seemed her body was having all sorts of reactions to feeling Brittany's skin on hers. Her stomach was in knots and every nerve and muscle in her body told her to jump on Brittany and take her. But her mind told her to take it a bit slow, she wanted to enjoy every moment of this.

She looked down to the foot traveling up her body and took it in her hand. She smiled and moved a little closer to the blonde, allowing her to lift the long leg up toward her chest. "_Damn I love how flexible this girl is_," she thought to herself. She took Brittany's foot in both hands and brought it to her mouth. She kissed each toe until she reached the biggest and took it into her mouth. Just licking and sucking on it gently made the blonde let out a lustful moan that Santana was sure the neighbors could hear, though she really didn't care at that moment.

Brittany sat up and reached her long arms around her outstretched leg. She hooked her fingers into the straps of the harness and pulled Santana towards her. The brunette walked slowly, still holding Brittany's foot in her hand, until her knees hit the edge of the bed. She kissed the arch of the blonde's foot and placed it over her shoulder. She then lifted Brittany's other leg and did the same until both of the blonde's calves were on either side of her head. She bent at the knees and was making her way to take Brittany in her mouth when the blonde stopped her.

"I want you inside me San," she said and without any hesitation, she could feel the first inch of the dildo inside of her. Her eyes closed in anticipation and didn't reopen them until she got used to the feeling of Santana inside her. Or at least a few inches of Santana controlled rubber inside of her.

Santana was making very slow, shallow thrusts inside of her and when she found it too torturous she almost shouted to her girlfriend. "Fuck me Santana please. I'm fucking begging you! Fuck me…," the blonde was unable to finish her sentence before the full length of the dildo was inside of her.

Santana's knees were now on the bed and Brittany's legs were now almost to her sides being held in place by the weight of Santana's body on top of her. She could feel the brunette's breast moving against the back of her legs with every thrust she made inside of her. She was moaning in pleasure and by the time she felt Santana's mouth around her nipple she was completely unable to keep any sound she was making down to an acceptable level.

"Oh my… fucking…god… San…," was being shouted now by the blonde. The brunette didn't miss a beat, pumping away at Brittany with an eagerness and intensity that even surprised herself. She wanted to make Brittany scream like that but didn't want the cops knocking down the door for a noise violation. Santana had to reach over to grab a pillow to throw to Brittany to cover the sound. Her lips were barely back on Brittany's breast, when Santana felt a long but not very intense orgasm taking hold of her body. "_Keep going," she told herself as her legs began to shake and her rhythm began to falter. _

_Brittany knew that Santana was cuming by her shaking and took the first opportunity she could to flip them over so that she was on top. She put her hands on Santana's stomach rode her slowly until the last shudders escaped the brunette's body. She finally stopped and smiled down at her. "Mind telling me how you came before I did," the blonde asked jokingly. _

_Santana laughed, a little embarrassed. "I have no fucking clue," she said, slowly beginning to thrust her hips up into the blonde. "But we have all night to figure that out."_

_Brittany smiled but found it hard to focus. Before she let Santana take control of her body again she said, "No San, we have the rest of our lives to figure it out."_


End file.
